sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
Time-Line
Relevant Events: (Timeline) ???- The Elves were the first races to exist on Sylvar. ???- The Elves form an Empire that scales all of the continents. The Monoren (Snow Elf), the Rovaren (High Elf), The Vernen (Dark Elf) and the Suuren (Wood Elf) consist of this Empire. ???- All races in Sylvar besides Elves are slaughtered. For fear of them rebelling and overthrowing the Empire. Except those that would make up for the Silicon, they were used as slaves. 1189-1084 BCE—Silicon Dominance: The Factions of the Silicon form against the Elvish Lords and become rulers of Sylvar. 988 BCE—Rise of Empires. The Falven, The Erosen, and the Terohoth Empires are formed. 998-886 BCE—Revolution of the Elves: Under slavery after the events of Silicon Dominance, they broke free and demanded equal rights. The Silicon agree to this. 697-694 BCE—War of the Three Elven Clans: To prove their strength, the Silicon only allowed one to become a part of the Silicon. The Snow, Dark, and High Elves all fought one another. Until the High Elves won with the Sacking of Ishum, the Capital City of Emperen. 596 BCE—Inclusion of the Dwarves: The Dwarves of Orin evolve to enough of an estate they are included into the Silicon. 495 BCE—Human Arrogance: The Humans fight against the Silicon after only promises of getting Paetheleon as landship, the Humans sought more. Sylvar III Timeline 446 BCE—Declaration of War: The Humans invade Heou and instill new government, kicking out all the trolls that lived there. Inciting the Breniki Wars. 445-441 BCE-- The Breniki Wars: War that would go between the newly formed Union and the Silicon, (known now as the Sheniki). Union would win the war in four cycles and would be considered the major power. Sylvar V Timeline 426 BCE-- Wrath of Rak'win: Rak'win, the King of the Devils, would invade the Life Realm finally getting enough power to break free from Molgoth, and would use his Demons from all the previous Devils in cleansing the world. Only together the Heroes of Ancient and Legend could stop him from wiping the Life species off the world. Sylvar VI Timeline 401 BCE-- Legion’s Rise: The dragon Hindrasha would be spotted and religion would spin off of it and form a new faction. First one to rival against the Union, consisting of Mogen, Kren, Shreik. 399-389 BCE-- The First Legion Wars: The Legion would claim territories Heou and Drel for the Legion. The Union would try and reclaim these lands, but the forces of the Legion were too many and not all of the lords of the Union contributed to funding the War. In 389 BCE Union would recognize Heou and Drel as independent states of the Legion. Thus combining together to be named Stronadar, after Lord Hindrashan Stron. 288 BCE-- Division: The Elves would construct the Walls of Roya and Yrthral after threats of the Legion advancing north into New Terohoth was apparent. New Terohoth would be abandoned by the Union after the Legion occupied Southern Terohoth. 275-273 BCE-- Nexus Arcanum: The Faction Nexus makes themselves independent of the Union after the abandonment of Union troops in New Terohoth. Consisting of Undead and Ogres, but as well small pockets of Union races. Territories in Eureart claimed to be Nexus, but since no actual force was presented it was ignored. 255-251 BCE-- The Second Legion Wars: The Legion strikes in Hrothgar this time settling in the Arkyan Desert. This War is aided by the Union and Nexus after the Union agreed to allow Nexus people reside in the Western Section of Hrothgar if they helped stop the Legion from taking the entire continent. In 251 BCE a treaty was made to split Hrothgar in half, the Eastern Half to the Legion, and the Western Half to the Nexus/Union. Though Nexus would be the only ones living there due to travel distance of the land. The Summit of Hindrasha was also under Nexu Arcana Territory. 190 BCE-- Conquest of the Mountain: Alak'Saun, top military advisor of Hindrashan Lord Stron, and a group of Legion members went on the outskirts of the Summit of Hindrasha after 60 years of licking their wounds. They attacked the Summit in 12 hours and were able to get to the top to claim it for the Legion, an army of 16 Champions were able to wipe out over 400 Nexu Arcana Forces. Causing the Nexu Arcana to retreat all the way back to the territory line at Monoren. 184-176 BCE-- The Third Legion Wars: The Legion would try to invade Argen Guard, after claiming Stronadar they had believed it to be their right to all the United Continent. Thus trying to break down Argen Wall, they got all the way to the outskirts of Aren'dar before the Armies of Estann and Barune came collapsing in on the Legion. Being pushed out of Argen Guard and dealing an embarrassing loss for the first against just the Union. As gratitude, Estann, Anderton and Barune formed a separate military pact that would last for decades. Sylvar IV Timeline 160-155 BCE—Rise of the Syndicate: Kaython and Ekret form the Criminal faction the Syndicate, after finding a 1920s era bunker inside Diamond Pine Forrest, which they would rename the Syndicate after this discovery. Major production and deforestation would take place in the land. 209-154 BCE—Heroes of Old Are Born. Obrin: 156 BCE, Born in Estann City, Estann under Eraden Obrin. Had no siblings and his mother died when the Evergreen Plains were ransacked by the Legion during the beginning of the Legion Skirmishes which risked the The Third Legion Wars. Forrest: 154 BCE, Born in Rona, Barudoun, under one of the Sky Rangers, his father is never confirmed but his mother is Diana Obrin, sister of Eraden Obrin. After his mother was killed during the Sheniki Skirmishes he moved to Estann City to live with his uncle. Kun: 158 BCE, Born in Vailen, Yrthral, he has two brothers and two sisters. His mother and father both shared the name of Deroden, but Kun and Valtes rejected the names of their past kin. After the sacking of Yrthral. Chaunci: 206 BCE, Born in Orin City, Orin under the King Orin the Fourth, he was destined to lead his people to glory but was found to be a wielder of Magic. Fleeing from the lands of Orin after they found out. Antonio 209 BCE, Born in Irongate, Orin, and his father is unknown but was a known adventure and traveler for most of his life. Loving life and making the most out of it. Valtes: 153 BCE, Born in Vailen, Yrthral, he has two brothers and two sisters. His mother and father both shared the name of Deroden, he rejected it due to Kun rejecting it. Became known as last name of Locki due to being a necromancer. 134-129 BCE-- The Eureart Campaign: Once known as the Fourth Legion Wars. It was coined as the Eureart Campaign after advancements stopped in Eureart. The Legion attacked in Shiian’s Tip and surrounding countries in order to gain more land. Prime General Broxen Rath’Gen would hold the line at the Kingdom of Era’Dun as the Legion sought to acquire all of the Northern half of Eureart. Ended in 129 BCE after the Legion could only acquire Shiian’s Tip, causing a full retreat. The territory would then be given to Nexu Arcana for safe keeping against the Legion. Should they try to invade again. 127-122 BCE-- The Three Blades War: After the sack of Yrthral by Nexus forces, the Legion would invade southern Mariaka. Claiming it territory for the Legion, the Nexus as well fight against the Legion and the Union. 124 BCE—Sylvar I/Sylvar VII Timeline. 123-122 BCE—The Estann Civil Wars: The Heroes of Old find the corruption of the King and recruit the Elves, Dwarves and other Humans to end the reign of Estann VI. 122 BCE—Rise of the Tashar Empire: Kun the Conqueror instilled an Empire and reigned with an Iron Fist. Married to Natasha the Fair from Argen-Guard. 107 BCE—The Fall of Empires: The Union officially falls under the Legion. Forming a new dawn for the races of mortals. Between Sylvar I-II Timeline 99-19 BCE Technological Revolution: Under the advancements of Hindrasha's Legion and the Nexus, the races on Sylvar make a goal to advance technology, after discovering the old Syndicate Bunker. Technology and society jumpstarts technology to resemble Earth equivalent to 1940s. 11 BCE Union of Government: Races of Sylvar unite under 1 banner to form a star travel expedition to Guld 0-22 ACE—Startravel: Guld and Sylvar advance the technology to be able to visit each planet. Valtes goes back to Sylvar and builds the Cult LockiValti. 25-67 ACE—Star Expanse: Sylvarian and Guldian races quickly use their factions to gain control across the Milky Way. 98 ACE—Rise of the Cathoke Empire: Led by Gathlon I, the Cathoke took sections of Union territory on the Galaxy and resided in the dominant land of Cathoke. Allying themselves with the Veridina Front. Both would rule under the Cathoke Empire. 112 ACE—The War of the Milky Way Galaxy Begins. The Union forces attack the Cathoke Empire in retaliation. The Union receives aid from the Nexus. While the Sheniki and the Legion remained neutral. 118 ACE—First Assault: First major victory for the United Force against the Cathoke Empire. 135 ACE—The Iron Line: Nexus forces hold off Veridina fleet forces that were trying to invade Nexu, the Union shows up in time to intercept and stop a full-scale invasion. After this event the Union and Nexus would no longer be apart. But unite completely under the United Force. 157 ACE—Destruction of Shenk: The capital planet of the Sheniki, it was destroyed by the Cathoke, but was made to look like the United Force had done it. The plan however backfired as Hindrasha’s Legion joined the Sheniki in fighting both the United Force and Cathoke Empire. 189 ACE—Sack of Virdina: The United Front invades the Capital planet Virdina and causes the Veridina Front to withdraw all forces out of the war. Leaving the Cathoke Empire unable for anymore offenses in the Southern End of the Galaxy. 235 ACE—The Legion Push: Cathoke forces tried to overtake Hindrasha planets to be able to get more resources. But the Legion pushed them back to their pre-war territory borders. After this the four factions of Sylvar united under the banner the Armada Union. 298 ACE—The First Invasion of Cathoke: Led by the Union, the Armada Union as a fighting force reached the inner territory of Cathoke, before being expelled out of the lands. 333 ACE—The Second Invasion of Cathoke: A Second Attempt to finally kill off the Gathlon line. Under this time of Gathlon V. The Armada Union was successful and allowed for the Cathoke Empire to dissolve under the Armada Union. 334 ACE—The Armada Union: The Council is formed by all of the highest contributors of the war and peace ensues. 484 ACE—Rise of the Syndicate II: Out of the planet Sylvar, ships emerge carrying the old Syndicate flags. Off into the voids of space they go, and serve as a pre-Estann Wars trading faction. Led by the Spirit Hunter Ekret. 591 ACE—The Black Mark: The faction known as the Anti-Council Federation is formed and strikes on the land of Hope, making a stronghold on the planet. 699 ACE—The Independent Revolts: Planets near the Anti-Council Federation claim Independence and the Council acknowledges the Independent strip free of Council Control. 819 ACE—Hope’s Field: The Council invades Hope and destroys the Stronghold on there. War between the Council and ACF ensues. 995 ACE—The Syndicate Strike: Determined to be the perfect time to attack. Ethron of the Gang-Trifecta plans a coup on Ekret and sends Syndicate members to strike on the planet Union. After the strike however the Council came and decimated the Veronian Space. And forced the Syndicate to work under them. Ekret is instilled back in power later in the year. 1036 ACE—The Vergonu abandonment: Warlords overtake the planets in Vergonu Space now called. And KerisTerosha eventually takes over as ruler. 1165 ACE—The Second War for the Milky Way Galaxy: Council vs. ACF. Is more a cold war then anything else. The ACF can never establish a foothold outside of owned territory and the Council believed that the citizens were tired of War. 1198 ACE—Resolutions: The ACF and Council decide to end the war for both sides. 1222 ACE—The Return of Conflict: The ACF and Council go back at each other’s throats. While war is never announced. Skirmishes have occurred between both sides. 1335 ACE--Exploration: Finding Planets on the far ends of the Galaxy, they begin to notice signs of technology from a previous race of people 1441 ACE--Shift of Power: The Council makes a decision to begin integrating races from other planets, many planets have species under observation. 1555 ACE--Inclusion of the Narkonian: The Species of Narkonian is genetically modified to make more smart, however, in an adverse reaction it made them the Dragoor, big aggressive monsters. 1669 ACE--Conversion of Ve'Itu: The Cult Locki Valti goes to the land of Ve'Itu and convert the world to a demon planet 1888 ACE--Discovery of Earth: Find Earth as a planet, but don't include them yet to due to lack of technological advance 1951 ACE--First Contact: Sent a machine to Earth and wait for a response just to see if the life is capable of standard intellegence. 2112 ACE—Humanity on Earth: Humans make contact on Earth and after a couple hundred years are given representation in the galaxy. However, after nuclear war on the planet the Humans are quarantined from the rest of the galaxy. Sylvar II/Sylvar VIII Timeline 2134 ACE—Elias, Antonio 2.0, Kain, Jabari, and Coolbreeze begin their adventures in the galaxy. Go exploring (Original Heroes of New). 2134 ACE—Antonio 2.0 hits a crystal on the planet Arachnia to send a message to the Titans to purge the Galaxy. 2134 ACE—Obrin and Kun are resurrected by the heroes of new/Valtes to bring peace to the galaxy. 2134 ACE—Obrin and Kun go separate ways to build the armies. 2135 ACE—Obrin pledges himself loyal to the ACF, who grant him the title of Lord Marshal. Changing the name to officially the ISA. 2135 ACE—Kun deals with Vathal Bladen into winning a seat on the council, in which he soon proclaims himself Emperor of the Galactic Union. (Council). 2135 ACE—Kun builds political alliances with Vekreil (Syndicate) and El-Ron (Nerik), as well killed Ekret in a duel to the death. 2136 ACE—Kain breaks off from the Heroes and forms his own cult. Thundabeard, Chaunci, Zhaung, and Gaius come into play. 2137 ACE—Kain is killed by Kun. 3137 ACE—Sack of Tashar. Recruits Revar to join the Galactic Union. While as well killing off Aewynn the peaceful. First military offensive by Kun. 2137 ACE—Battle for the Tri-System, Valtes and Elias both die in the conflict. Obrin becomes furious by the result. Recruits KerisTerosha, Askinnun, and Ekret (alive once again) to form a military pact between the worlds. 2137 ACE—Contact from Vas Roya, Lord Xythen and Kun make a military pact. Xythen gives Kun Drakkar to train. 2138 ACE—Recruitment of the Shade, Galen and Coolbreeze assassinate Drakkar, Revar is soon killed by Galen himself. 2138 ACE—Xythen discovers the spying of Coolbreeze, and demands Kun to kill him. Kun obliges. 2139 ACE—The Takon Massacre, after Coolbreeze was found to be a spy he sent an EMP to Vergonu space leading to the deaths of over 21,000 innocents. Tensions spark between the ISA and Galactic Union. 2139-2144 ACE—The Frozen Era, in which Kun and Obrin drastically built up there forces. During this time Kun recruited Wolf and Xen to his cause. To replace Revar and Drakkar. 2144 ACE—Siege of the Outer Worlds, Kun launches an attack on Guel to kill Askinnun, bringing down his forces in full mass. Bloody battle on both sides, almost 4 million casualties. Xen is killed by Galen, Galen is killed by Chaunci, the Wolf is killed by Thundabeard, and Askinnun is killed by Chaunci. After the forces of Kun stormed the palace Thundabeard barely escaped with his life. Thus beginning the Galactic Civil War. 2145 ACE--Battle for Syndicate Space, a small strike team consisting of Thundabeard, Gaius and Jabari is sent to Syndicate. Where they are met by Vekreil and a suspecting mass legion of troops of Kun's a bloody battle ensues where Jabari and Antonio 2.0 both die in the conflict. As well as Vekreil. After this event Kun gets more powerful in his politics and military strategy. 2146 ACE-- Invasion of Vergonu Space, Kun leading a mass army decimates Takon, and plows right into Veron, Ekret is killed in action and Chaunci leads a head-on assault. Claiming Victory for the Galactic Union, Lord Marshal Obrin retreats to Hope for further planning. 2146 ACE-- Decimation of Ark-Net, Kun continues his desperate attacks of onslaught, laying siege to the Trade Worlds, not much resistance is put up, however, Xythen is killed during the assault. From an unknown assassination. This descends Galactic Sub into chaos, Kun orders El-Ron to watch over the territory. 2147 ACE-- Uprising of Sylvar, Led by Lord Marshal Obrin, a desperate effort to reclaim some lost territory has Obrin going to Sylvar to gain support. A giant battle commences, while the true objective of taking over Galactic Sub really takes place. Battles between Thundabeard/Zhaung, Chaunci/Gaius, and Kun/Obrin takes place. Zhaung is victorious, as well as Gaius. Keris Terosha is killed in infighting. Zhaung joins Kun in the fight, after Obrin kills Zhaung, Kun is able to deal the final blow. 2148 ACE-- The Holy Theocracy Uprising, after a gassing of multiple cities in Guel, the armies of the independent factions rose up and claimed themselves a Theocratic state. Kun had no available troops to take it back and it has been deemed neutral so it is accepted. Final Sylvar Timeline 2149 ACE-- Current Date. The Remaining Forces of the Independent Resistance are in the last planets left in their control. Category:Time-Line